1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly for towing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a towing bar assembly for towing vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a towing bar assembly that may convert from an articulating assembly for more easily extracting a vehicle from an inaccessible location to a rigid assembly for more safely towing a vehicle on a road, an automatic locking mechanism for locking the towing bar assembly in a closed or storage or unarticulated position and/or in an open or operating or articulated position, and a mechanism for articulating the towing bar assembly. By having an assembly that may convert from one that articulates to one that is rigid, and that may be automatically locked in the desired position, and that may be automatically operated, safer storage, use, and towing can be achieved with heretofore unrealized results.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assemblies for towing vehicles require many, often competing functions. As in many designs, in order to maximize the functionality of one operation there is often a concomitant reduction in the functionality of another operation. For example, in order to extract vehicles from an inaccessible location, such as a ditch, it is preferable to have a supple and flexible assembly to reach the ditched vehicle. Such assemblies are often woven fabric, multi-strand cable, or other substantially tensile structures. However, after extraction, when towing the vehicle on a road, it is preferable to have a rigid assembly to more securely affix the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle. Such assemblies are often of rigid triangular shape. However, such rigid assemblies, although safer for towing on the road, are of far less use in the extraction process. There is therefore a great need in the art for a towing assembly that can both reach difficult locations and still safely tow the extracted vehicle.
Additionally, currently known towing assemblies either do not lock in place or require manual locking in place. As a result, such towing assemblies either freely move between a first position and a second position or must be locked in a desired position by manual manipulation by a user or operator, both of which may not be highly desirable under certain usage situations. An automated locking mechanism therefore can be beneficial.
Further, currently known towing assemblies must be manually manipulated from the closed or storage or unarticulated position to the open or operating or articulated position, and back. As a result, such towing assemblies must be manually manipulated between a first position and a second position, also which may not be highly desirable under certain usage situations. An automated operating mechanism therefore can be beneficial.
Accordingly, there is now provided with this invention an improved towing assembly effectively overcoming the aforementioned difficulties and longstanding problems inherent in towing vehicles and in using and operating towing assemblies. These problems have been solved in a simple, convenient, and highly effective way by which to construct a towing assembly comprising an automated lock and/or an automated operating mechanism.